


Soundwave: Delight

by thenightetc



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightetc/pseuds/thenightetc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TFA Soundwave tribute vid.  And it's alllll about his musical mind control powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soundwave: Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Possible epilepsy warning: the video uses a lot of footage involving his hypnomusic thing, with the repeating patterns that involves.

This was probably a fairly inappropriate thing to do with such a lovely song. Oh, well!

The music is "Delight", by Jamie Berry, edited down a good bit.


End file.
